Bolts for Brains
by Aztec98
Summary: Life as a 17 year girl has gotten harder for Kimber as she must deal with her new life as one of the human allies to the Autobots along with getting to know her new 'Body Guard' Ironhide. /I love reviews so feel free to post your opinion/
1. The Begining

Kimber yawned as her chemistry teacher drew to an end on his lecture on Atomic Radiation. Outside the second story window she could see her father sitting in the truck which was easy to spot through the leaves of the oak tree branch that blocked half the window. The white truck seemed to shine in the sun. On the side in red, bold lettering was 'South Beach City Fire Dept.' It was her last week of school for her Junior year and her father had promised " _You bring me 3 grand and 5 A's by the end of the year and I'll take you to get your first car"_ She was yanked from her thoughts as the teacher spoke up.

"And now for your tests from last Friday" He walked down each row passing out the tests. Kimber crossed her fingers as he placed her test on her desk "Congratulations Mrs. Knight" She almost squealed as she saw the 'A-' at the top of the test. Just as the bell rang she was gone in a flash of red and black, running outside and towards her dad.

"Is it an A?" Jason Knight smiled, his brown hair blocked out some of the sun as his goatee followed his lips in a smile.

Kimber almost threw the test in her dad's face "Yes!" Her copper hair bounced on her shoulders as she did a victory dance outside his truck

"Okay 'dancing queen' get in here so we can go pick your car out" She smiled and got in, buckling up before he drove down the road.

As the father-daughter duo drove towards downtown they sang almost every country song that came up on the radio. As soon as they hit a commercial break they pulled into the used car lot. From the car Kimber could see rusted mustang and Buicks, dented minivans, and old antiques from the 70's and 80's that needed a lot of work. She got out of the truck and went to take a look around the lot while her dad talked to the owner of the dealership. As she walked her fingers skimmed over hood after hood. None of the cars really caught her eyes. She rolled her eyes at the daisy yellow bug on the other side of the lot. It looked like some spoiled brat took a sledgehammer to the door, other than that it was in good shape. She sat inside a Chevy when her eyes caught a black wheel peaking out from behind an old blue Buick. She got out and walked over to find a jet black motorcycle with a few white accents.

"Jay Jay, did you find anything?" Her father called out

"Yeah!" She smiled "I found a motorcycle. You gotta come check it out" Her smile grew as Jason and the owner rounded the corner and came over. "Isn't it cool! It's in good shape"

"That's been here for a year now" said the owner. He had a Spanish accent that matched his looks. the tan skin on his forehead was blocked by his curly black hair. He used his grey t shirt to wipe some oil off of his hands while he smiled "It's a YAMAHA. I had a friend of mine come over and check it over along with a tune up, but no one wants it yet. I think it has to do with all the crazy drivers around here." Just then there was the sound of screeching tires followed by a bang. "See what I mean?"

Jason turned to him "How much?"

The owner thought for a moment "Well it's in good shape...no one wants it...I had to have it tuned up and painted a little"

Jason laughed "Just tell us, Cisco"

"Well because of the tune up, brand, and the armor that comes with it… we're talking 3 grand"

Kimber and Jason looked at each other and then at Cisco "Done!"

Cisco chuckled "Follow me. Ill send Oliver to some out and unlock it for you."

The pair followed the dealer back to the garage where most of the cars in the lot had been fixed up. Walking through the open garage door he led them inside to the shop where they would later sign papers. Behind the desk was a door. He unlocked it and got out a bundle of leather and one black riding helmet. "These came with the helmet. There's a riding jacket, a chest plate, some gloves and of course" He paused for a moment and knocked on the top of the helmet "The helmet"

"Why do I need the chest piece?" Kimber asked as she eyed the leather bundle

"It's to protect you from the road. It's better to break a few ribs then to shatter them all"

Jason rubbed his chin "Huh. Will it cost extra?"

"Si, but it's only $200 extra, better than most places"

"Great. Honey how about you go and find Cisco's friend so you can start getting used to the bike"

After a short ride home Kimber parked her new bike in the garage, next to the large green riding mower and their two mountain bikes. She took off her helmet. The solid black color didn't really fit her taste. Maybe later she would add a golden-orange stripe to help it match with the riding jacket. She smiled and placed it on the abused work bench which held boxes upon boxes of unused tools. She took off the jacket and draped it on the back of the bike. It was still warm because of the ride in the sun. She was just taking off the chest plate when her father pulled in

"Man you are fast on that thing. I lost you a few blocks away" He ran a hand through his hair "What would your mother say?"

She laughed a little "You're crazy! Why didn't you get that bug?" She made her voice a little higher to mock her mother's voice

"I take it you aren't going to visit her this summer?"

"Dad we're complete opposites! She likes going to salons and I fucking hate it. Have you ever sat for two hours just to get your hair done?"

"Well-"

"She hates dogs. She would rather have a cat. I showed her a picture of Cooper and she said he was the ugliest thing she had ever seen" Just then the old Rottweiler walked into the garage, flopping onto the pile of tarps.

The garage was silent for a moment "You both like shopping…"

"Well we have different definitions of shopping"

"You also love Chinese Food"

The garage was silent for a second time. the only time it was interrupted is when Cooper sighed as he rested.

"Dad I know mom dumping you was hard...but…" She stopped

"We were high school sweethearts...I just know what went wrong"

"Dad" She walked over and leaned against him "A country football player and a city cheerleader makes for a good movie, not a good life"

He scoffed "I wish someone would have told me before we made you" he cracked a smile "You know you look just like her"

"But I'm just like you"

"The perfect package for me" He smiled and hugged her "Now how about we cook that pizza in the freezer and watch a movie?"

Kimber cracked a smile and shouted "First one in picks the movie!" She quickly dashed out of the garage and to the back porch, quickly followed by her father and Cooper, who panted heavily


	2. Day at the Lake

The next morning Kimber woke up early. The sun was just rising over the palm trees that lined her street. She went to walk over to the bathroom but ended up tripping over Cooper. The old dog just looked at her before licking her bare feet, causing her to laugh "Good morning to you too Coops.

She got up and scratched behind his ear before going to the bathroom. Being the weekend she wanted to freshen up and go out. her favorite place was the park. She would have a blast riding her motorcycle up and down the long parking lot. The kids playing on the playground would probably want to check out the bike. There was also a lake she could cool off in. 'The news man on the radio said it was gonna be 90°' She quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs to get breakfast.

When she ran down she almost slammed into her father, who was in his work clothes. "I didn't even hear you leave this morning"

Jason rubbed his face and sipped his coffee "Well I didn't want to wake you up." He sat in his recliner "So where are you going?"

"The park" She went to the fridge and grabbed a yogurt cup and a small bottle of orange juice. As she was scarfing down her cup her father got a good look at her outfit. She was wearing a pair of black cotton shorts that came about an inch or so above the knee. As a top she wore a thick, white, tank top underneath a thin red jumper that zipped up.

"Will there be boys at the park?"

Kimber looked at him for a moment before looking down at her juice "Well, there's a lake, and its really hot. So I guess there will"

Jason stood and walked over, placing a bagel in the toaster. "Well, be careful anyway. Don't do anything I wouldn't do if I were a 17 year old girl"

Kim laughed "I won't. You know I'm always careful"

After breakfast Kimber dawned her riding jacket and helmet before driving to the park. since the lake was on the outskirts of town she had about a half an hour ride ahead of her. She weaved between cars and stuck to the limited shade on the side of the road. Being in the leather jacket was giving her major sweat stains. Turning left she finally made it to the park, and like she thought: it was hot. She quickly sped through the lot and parked underneath a tree beside the playground. She draped her jacket over the back and placed her helmet on top of it. Seeing a bunch of mothers and their children around made her certain that no one would steal it. She made sure to stash the key in her jumper before walking over to talk to a few mothers. her long hair was put up in a high ponytail which just brushed past her shoulders.

Across the way she could see a large blue hummer park, letting out about 6 men. They all looked like they belonged on the football team. 'They're probably here to hang out at the lake' and just like that the men ran towards the cool oasis at the bottom of the hill. She was just about to walk over to enjoy the water herself when a little girl pulled on her hand.

The little redhead was wearing a pink tutu and a white t-shirt. Her blue eyes beamed up at her "Jay!"

She beamed and picked up the tot "Well isn't it my favorite girl!" She started tickling her tummy "And how is little Nat?"

Nat laughed, kicking and squealing as her babysitter tickled her tummy "Stoooop!"

Kimber laughed and stopped just as Natalie's mother walked over "Hello Miss Robin" Nat was almost an exact copy of her mother, besides the eyes. She was wearing the same colors as her daughter; black running shorts with a pink stripe and a white t-shirt with a pink jumper tied around her waist "Do you want me to babysit again?"

The older woman smiled "Would you? I have to go out of town next weekend and my mother is going on a trip to New York. It wouldn't hurt if Natalie stayed with you for a few days, would it?"

Kim smiled "I don't mind. Besides I think she and Cooper would get along nicely"

The two talked as Nat bounced on Kimber's knee. Soon the tot grew tired of the dry heat and begged her mommy to let her swim "Honey I'm sorry but I don't have my swim suit"

Nat pouted, small tears streaking down her face. Kim smiled "Well I wouldn't mind. I was actually going to go down there and wade by the beach"

Nat's eyes widened and so did her smile "Pwease mommy pwease!" She jumped up and down, begging as the women looked at each other. Her mother finally caved "Alright, but take off your tutu first" She grinned and started carefully taking it off. It was one of the only things she had left of her father. He was killed in an unfortunate accident on a ship in the middle of the pacific.

Though her father was gone she still shared that same things he loved. She was a big fan of the water and eating burgers, hated the smell of burnt fish, and was terrified of bats even when it was just a picture on the TV.

As soon as she took off the tutu the two booked it for the lake. Kim scooped up Nat as they ran across the parking lot and down the hill. Once they got back into the lake she dropped Nat into the water, making the little girl laugh. The cool water was refreshing on their mild sun tans, and soon to be burns.

The lake was lined with large oak trees. On the far end there was a wall of rocks and boulders where the turtles usually sat while everyone played on the beach. The shore wasn't as packed as she thought it was, but the dock in the middle of the lake was. The dock was about 15 feet long and 10 feet wide. it had two diving boards on one end and a tire swing on the other. Someone had brought a small slide over so people could slide down it and into the lake. On the beach there was something similar to that, but it was currently closed due to the bottom being rusty.

Nat splashed Kim by kicking the water with her foot. She laughed and ran away, Kim running right behind her kicking up water. She could people staring at them, but she didn't mind. Nat stopped to splash her again but ended up getting a huge wave of water to the face. She was soaked from head to toe, making her cry. Kimber knelt in front of her and took her hands

"Nat. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kick it so high" The tot continued to whimper, even when Kimber hugged her and picked her up "Here, how about we just play in the sand while you dry up, then we can play in the water again."

She nodded and Kim let her down onto the damp sand. it felt good between their toes. Nat sat down and started making a small sand castle with her hands. Kim started digging around it to make a moat.

The two girls smiled as they built a small kingdom with sand walls and shell people. The biggest shell 'King Shelly' sat on top of the bigger castle Kim had made. When she wasn't watching, Nat had ran off and came back with a feather, probably from a sea gull, and stuck it beside him as a flag. "So what are we going to call this place?"

Nat put her hand to her chin making her 'thinking face' "Shell-lantice"

Kim beamed "That's a perfect Idea. How about we cup some water and fill the moat?" She nodded and the two made their way to the water. The first two trips were successful, but when they turned around the third time a football had destroyed the kingdom. Soon the owner came running over, not noticing the two and smirked. He picked up his ball and kicked what remained, sending King Shelly back into the lake.

Not skipping a beat Nat started to cry. Kim quickly picked her up and glared at the man who was staring at them. She mouthed ' _asshole_ ' to him before walking through the beach with Nat in her hands. As she marched across the parking lot she noticed the mild sunburn on Nat's arms. ' _I guess all that time we took building that sand castle really got us burnt'_

She found her way to the small black ford Focus and opened the back door. Miss Robin, who was sitting in the driver's seat, looked back at them "What happened?" At that moment Kim was using her jumper to dry off Nat's legs and feet along with knocking off sand that stuck to her legs.

"I wish I took a picture, but Nat and I made a sand castle and it was almost done. We were in the water getting some to fill the moat when some guys football landed on one side of the castle. When he came and got it he kicked the rest"

The mother frowned "Well that's mean. Did you recognize him?"

She rolled her eyes "Yes, but I don't know him, know him. He's just some kid on the football team."

Kimber took off her jumper and lied it over Nat to use as a blanket "You don't have to do that Kim, she can just wait till we get home"

"No. It's my pleasure. Just make sure it's clean when you bring it over next weekend"

She nodded and Kim hugged Nat goodbye before taking her key out of the jumper and into her shorts pocket, then shutting the door and letting them drive home. Wet, and covered with sand, Kim went back to the beach to rest in the water.

There was the dock but there also was a small shack filled with old inflatables. Underneath all of them was a mat that you lied on. She grabbed the flat blue mat and waded into the water, going to a shaded spot. Since she was wearing the jumper she didn't get sunburnt, but she didn't want to risk it.

As she rested on the mat she stared up at the oak tree. She sighed as bees flew by. A toad croaked from atop the bank. Squirrels jumped from branch to branch. She relaxed, letting the quietness of her little spot take over as she took a nap.

The next thing she remembered was water. She quickly swam to the surface and glared at the men around her who were laughing. obviously she had been part of a practical joke. one of the few girls slapped one on the arm "She could have drowned Brent!"

He smirked "Look babe, she's fine"

Kim frowned and tried to climb up the bank, struggling. Once she was out she checked her pockets. The key was gone. She glared at the group "You assholes made me lose my key!"

The girl glared at her boyfriend "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Find her key"

"What? She shouldn't have had it with her!"

She frowned and took a deep breath diving under the water. Kim jumped back in and tried to find it herself They both came up for air and went back down again, they both came up a second time "Is this it?" The girl held up the black bulky key

Kim smiled and took it from her "Yah"

One of the guys eyed it "What kind of car does THAT go to?"

She smirked "My motorcycle"

A few laughed "You ride a motorcycle? Since when?"

She didn't answer and once again got out of the water. She was soaked to the bone and didn't want to drive home, but it was either a cold, wet 30 minute drive or a hot 1 hour walk. She sighed and walked back to her bike, putting on her jacket and helmet. They warmed her body, so did the bike. She smiled as the bike warmed her legs. She leaned forward and soaked up the warmth. As time passed from when she parked the sun rested on the bike while she napped, making the bike a natural heater. The helmet continued to sit on the back of the bike as Kimber lied on it. Letting out a sigh she sat up, put on her helmet and headed home.


	3. Meeting New Friends

Saturday night was uneventful. Kimber spent the evening eating ice-cream in a warm bubble bath while Cooper slept in the middle of the bathroom. It seemed like every day Cooper would be by her side, no matter where they were. It worried her. When she got out she gave him his pain killers for his hip before getting dressed and going to bed.

Sunday seemed to drag on and soon it turned to night. Since the weekend was a big time for parties and accidents Jason and some other firefighters stayed at the station, leaving her in the house alone. Bored out of her mind she chained Cooper outside and got dressed. The sun was just going down when she walked out of the house.

She was wearing black jeans, a white v-neck, and a blue tank underneath. Even though it was hot all day the night quickly cooled the city. She threw on her riding jacket and put on her helmet once more before speeding out of the driveway and into town. She drove past Burger King, through an intersection and found herself in the rich part of town. She decided to stop on the seemingly empty road and stare at the stars. This far away from town you got a brilliant look at the stars and the moon. She spotted a group of shooting start. They were huge.

"Wait…" She took a step forward as they started to get closer. She suddenly realized they were coming towards her. Holding in a scream she scrambled for her bike and got on, quickly speeding towards town. Halfway there she heard a crash. Not caring to look back she kept going...until she ran out of gas...

"DAMN IT!" She got off and kicked the tire. She let out a frustrated sigh as she gripped the handlebars she started walking her bike into town. She was about halfway to town when headlights shined on her. She looked back and made out the shape of a large pick up. realizing it wasn't stopping she let out a scream before everything went black.

She groaned as she woke up. The world was spinning. All she could see was black 'was that a street light?' She sat up only to cover her mouth to suppress the feelings of nausea.

"Easy flesh creature. You must rest."

Kim jumped at the sudden voice. She couldn't see anyone else in the….' _pick up?_ '

"Hay! You're the asshole who ran me over! W-Where's my bike? Where are you taking me?!" She looked out the back window and saw a search and rescue vehicle and the faint glimpse of a silver car

"You still want that pile of scrap?"

"YES! I only had it for three days! That's at least 4 grand down the drain!" She shook in anger and fear as she pulled herself into the passenger's seat. Her foot kicked the wheel and the truck swerved

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" The once threatening voice seemed weaker. Another voice came over the radio

"Ironhide be kind to the femme. She's traumatized"

"Who is that? Why is your name Ironhide? How the hell is this truck driving on its own?" She sat up and put her hand on the handle. if she didn't get any answers soon she would bail onto the highway

The door locked as soon as she tried to pull "You are not jumping out of me"

She growled and kicked the door

"OW! Stop that!"

"Let me out!"

"NO!"

"IRONHIDE PULL OVER AND GET YOUR HOLOFORM OUT NOW!" Ratchet hollered over the radio

The truck stopped suddenly, sending Kimber into the dash "ASSHOLE!"

"BIT-"

"STOP IT!"

Kimber jumped out as the door swung open, accidently tackling the EMT standing outside. He held her as she squirmed. A larger man stood in her line of vision, he looked military "Now are you going to stop?"

"No!"

The EMT hoisted her over his shoulder, sending her face into his back. She kicked, making her shirt slowly creep down "Put me down!" Her face was red as he kept a firm grip on her legs while she tried to keep her shirt up

The back of the Search and Rescue truck opened and ratchet stepped up, dropping Kim onto the gurney in the middle "You lay in here and don't touch anything or you're riding in Ironhide again"

"What the hell do you mean by IN?!"

"We will explain later!" The door slammed shut and the vehicle lurched forward, driving down the road. The back was pitch black except for the light coming in the back windows. If it weren't for the situation she was in, she would find this rather soothing.

After a few turns and red lights the back doors opened again "Get out"

Kim jumped out of the vehicle and started running, slamming into a large tire and getting knocked on her back "What the fuck?" She looked up at the towering red and blue robot above her. she was silent for a moment before screaming, scrambling to get on her feet. She was then scooped up by another robot, black. "LET ME GO!"

In her struggle she didn't notice the two people that were merely feet away "Who is she?" Asked the guy as he tried to look brave. Kim continued to squirm before squeaking at a tingly feeling running through her body

"Okay my scan is done, you can put her down now"

Ironhide grunted and placed her down by his foot

"Y-You scanned me? How?"

"We are autonomous organisms from the planet Cybertron" Said the red and blue robot behind her.

Ratchet, who was fidgeting with his scanner looked down at all three humans "But you can call us Autobots"

"Autobots?"

Kim turned around "Oh not this idiot…."

"Hay!"

"Whatever, Whit-geeky"

His face turned red. A girl came between them. "Stop it you two"

Kimber made a face "Hay. You're from the lake. Kayla, right? "

She smiled a little, showing her pearly whites "Yah. Where's your bike"

Her question caused her to go back into a rage, she quickly spun around, glaring up at the big black robot "IRONHIDE RAN IT OVER!"

The tallest frowned "You harmed a human?"

"What? Look at her! She's fine. Right Ratchet?"

The medic nodded, not really paying attention

He face palmed and turned his attention back to the humans "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots" Her pointed to a silver bot "My First in Command, Jazz" He then Pointed to Ironhide "Our Weapons Specialist, Ironhide"

Said bot whipped out his cannons and pointed them at the group, mainly at Kimber "Feelin' Lucky, punk?"

She smirked a little "Yah"

Ironhide rolled his optics and put them away as Optimus continued "Our medical officer, Ratchet" Kimber cringed when the medic made a note of Sam wanting to 'mate' with Kayla

"And you've met your guardian, Bumblebee"

'check on the rep. Yep, second to none' She giggled as Bee showed off a little.

Ratchet walked over to Optimus "Don't you think it's a little overwhelming for Bumblebee to handle three life forms under his charge?"

Optimus thought for a moment, you could see it in his optics "True. Since Ironhide is seemingly in debt to the younger female, he shall take care of her"

The two looked up at him "WHAT?!"

"Optimus are you sure this is a good idea? I can easily squish this flesh creature"

Optimus grunted "Then you will be careful"

Kimber rolled her eyes

"I saw that, fleshie"

"Who are you calling fleshie? Bolts for brains" That comment earned a cannon to her face

"Say it again"

"Ironhide stop. You know my rules" Optimus glared down at him as he put his cannons away "Yeah yeah, don't harm a human"

Kimber let out a sigh of relief, sitting on a busted trashcan. Ratchet scanned her "Ironhide would you stop scaring the poor girl?" She growled "I am not some poor girl! I'm a poor woman!"

Sam chuckled, causing her to glare at him "I heard that Geeky!"

Ironhide picked her up. Kimber squeaked and kicked as she was lifted "There, there feisty pants." He put her on his shoulder. Kimber looked down and gulped, clinging to his audio receptor to keep her balance. He frowned and stared at her from the corner of his optic "You'll stay up here till you can play nice with the other kids"

"Asshole"

"Quiet you two" Optimus bent down "Sam. It is important to us that we find your Archibald Witwicky's glasses"

Sam blinked "The glasses? What's so important about them"

Kayla slapped his arm "Did you forget the Decepticon that almost tore our heads off earlier?"

"Decepticon?" Optimus looked do bumblebee

'There was a huge Barricade-'

"Barricade. One of Megatron's followers"

"Megatron?"

Optimus looked back down at the humans "Megatron is a tyrant. He ruled the Decepticons and sought Cybertron's destruction in search of the cube...out planet died during our war and caused for countless lives to die or leave in the final purge, along with me and Megatron. I believe that your grandfather found him all those years ago. The coordinates are more likely imprinted on your grandfather's glasses. We need them Sam. They are our only hope"

Kimber looked down from her perch "Looks like someone's got the world on their shoulders."

Sam searched his pockets "Um...they're at home"

Bumblebee transformed and opened his doors 'Let's Roll'

Ironhide quickly grabbed Kimber as everyone started transforming. she screamed as metal parts started flying around her. She closed her eyes until she landed on the cushy leather surface of the passengers seat, sitting next to what she could imagine is Ironhide as a human "What even is this thing?" She reached out to touch it, her hand still shaking from the rush of going through a transformation.

He glared at her. "Don't touch me" The truck pulled out of the alley and followed the Optimus and Bumblebee. "It's my holoform"

"Holoform?"

"Yes. It lets me take the form of a human, as you can tell" He smirked "I believe this one was Manu Bennett?"

Kimber squinted her eyes "Yah. I can see the resemblance, though you're missing the accent"

"Accent?" His face went blank as the truck around her hummed. When it stopped he smirked "Is this betta'?"

Kimber tried to hide the shiver that went down her spine and the blush that covered her cheeks "Asshole"


	4. House Guests

Kimber jumped out and ran towards Kayla and Sam as they pulled up to his house. Sam turned to them "I'll get the glasses, just keep them calm out here" The girls nodded and stayed back while Sam ran up to the door.

Kim sighed and leaned against Bumblebee. "Nice place. I couldn't dream of living in a neighborhood like this"

"Me either"

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow "I wouldn't pay you for poor"

"Well my dad can't exactly pay the bills on time with his job"

"Isn't he a mechanic?"

She nodded, awkwardly playing with her hair "You could say that"

The two froze as the familiar transforming sound ringed in their ears "This is taking too long. The decepticons could be here any minute" Kimber stared up at Optimus

"Prime! Y-You can't just transform! Someone will see you!"

The girls snuck into the yard and saw Sam talking to his father. He had seen them transforms and was desperately trying to make an excuse to keep his father inside. Bee snuck up to the side of the house with Kimber on his toes "Bee shut up!" She whisper screamed. He turned around and put a finger to his lips. He then turned to the others and did the same.

Optimus stepped into the middle of the yard once Sam was done convincing his father to go sit down "What are you doing? Please! Just- oh no…"

He gripped his hair as the large truck smashed the fountain in the middle of the yard

"oops"

Kimber face palmed "You idiot! What part of stay still don't you idiots understand. Just then Ironhide and Ratchet stepped into the yard "No! Not you two! Go back into the alley!"

Ironhide scoffed and stood beside the house just as a little dog came out and started barking.

Sam then turned on Makayla who was in as much of a panic as he was. "What did I tell you?"

"Well they seem to be in a hurry, so"

Kimber ignored them and looked down at the chiwawa "God do these things ever shut up?" Just when she asked the dog stopped and lifted his leg. Kimber and Sam's eyes widened "No!"

Ironhide lifted his foot and shook it "Ugh!"

Kimber jumped away "Don't drip it on me! Drip it on same!"

The boy grabbed his dog before Ironhide could step on him "Bad Mojo, bad. We do not pee on giant robots!"

As he scolded Mojo Ironhide got out his cannons and aimed at the pair "You have a rodent infestation"

Kimber smirked "For once I agree with you in this short time we've been together, Blacky"

Cannons still out he looked down at her "Don't push your luck fleshie" He then turned his attention back to Sam who was desperately trying to explain the concept of a pet to the alien robot. Ironhide eventually put the cannons away and walked towards the house where Ratchet was crouching, trying to scan the dog "That's gonna rust"

Kim was opened her mouth to ask Sam what the plan was, but he had already tucking into the house with his dog. Optimus frowned and looked down at the two. "Here" He lowered his hand "Get on. I promise I won't drop you"

Kayla got on and then looked to Kim "Come on"

"I don't know"

"He's just going to lift us to the window"

"I'll be fine down here. You just help him and make sure you two are fast"

Kayla made a face before Optimus lifted her up. She sat on the swing on the patio. Bumblebee crouched down beside her "What do you want?"

'What's wrong hun?'

"Nothing"

'Really?'

"Yes, now would you stop?" She looked to her hands. She wouldn't dare tell them her fear. It was obvious earlier, but she guessed they had not noticed. Her thoughts were interrupted by a crash and a pop of electricity.

Ratchet was on the ground along with some wires that were connected to the house "Woah! That was tingly. You gotta try that."

He got up and wobbled over to the house with Ironhide behind him as the entire block went dark. He had nothing better to do then follow the medic "No thanks…." He looked to the patio and looked down at his charge "Fleshie. come here"

Kimber glared at him "I'm not your pet!"

The bots looked at her. Jazz stood beside Bumblebee "Woah there little lady. Don't get your wires in a twist"

Bee chirped and gestured to Jazz who in turn lowered his hand. Jazz was the shortest of all 5 robots. He barely came up to the second story of the house. She let out a sigh "Better than being squished" She walked over and sat in the silver bot's hand before he lifted her and placed her on his shoulder. Just then Sam stuck his head out the window "Hide!"

The bots froze for a moment before trying to hide. Ironhide and Ratchet dove behind the side of the house while Bee squeezed into the patio. Optimus accidentally bumped the house, making Sam's dad yell out "Aftershock!" Kimber rolled her eyes as she saw the Prime was now stuck in a silly position between Sam's room and the other wing of the small house while Jazz pressed himself under the little ledge under Sam's bedroom. Kimber covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her breathing as Sam's father leaned out the window "Looks like we have a blown transformer" He examined the yard with his flashlight "Everything: ruined" He went back inside

Jazz and Kim let out a sigh of relief.

"The parents are irritating, may I take them out?"

Ratchet smiled and got all giddy "Yeah, yeah, yeah"

Optimus scowled at them "You two know the rules!"

Kimber hid her face in her hands "Fucking idiots


	5. Run

The bots had a moment of relaxation as the humans went to the first floor. Kimber decided it would be best to stay back with the bots while they stayed with the glasses. They were all in their vehicle forms now, all pointed at her "You all know what you did wrong! Look at this yard! Sam is lucky you weren't spotted." She whipped around and faced Ironhide "And YOU!"

"Me?!"

"Stop threatening to shoot everything! Not everything's a threat. I mean I know you're trigger happy but damn!"

Suddenly his cab door opened "Get in"

"Excuse me?"

Optimus chimed in "Do as he says Kimber. I sense danger"

Once she got in the trucks and cars almost sped out of the yard and down the alley way. Kimber looked out the back window

"What about Sam and Kayla? You can't just leave them!"

"They'll be fine fl-Kimber"

She blinked for a moment before looking forward "Thank you. So where are we going?"

"Optimus says to go save Makayla and Sam"

"But they're-"

Optimus's voice came over the speakers

"Jazz has come to believe that an agency is out to find us"  
"Like the CIA? NCIS? FBI?"

Jazz was not heard over the speakers "Mo' like Secta' 7"

"Who the hell is that?" She asked, staring at the radio like it was a person

"We don' know, but we will soon"

Kimber held tight as Ironhide turned a tight corner fast. She noticed he had split away from the rest of the group. He stopped in front of a diner and flicked on his holoform. She turned to him "Where did everyone go? Why are we here?"

"Shh. Kimber I nee-want to apologize for how I've been for the past few hours"

"Why are you apologizing now?"

"Because I have a feeling I won't have the time later"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I'm not sure, but I've gotten this feeling many times right before a bloody and tiring battle back on cybertron"

Kimber grew stiff. What did this mean? Was Secter 7 dangerous? Maybe they were full of mercenaries who just want the bot's for their technology, hell, she would. She looked away from him and stared out the window "Let's go"

"Are you scared?" He asked as his engine started

"Yes, but I'm not gonna run away that easily"

Ironhide smirked and sped back down the road, catching up to Optimus lifting a van in the air. Ironhide stopped a few blocks away and opened his door. "Get out. This might get messy"

"I'm coming Ironhide." She frowned.

His holoform rolled his eyes "Look. I'm going to transform once I get to that bridge so you either risk death or walk over to where we are, alright?"

She grumbled and got out, kicking his tire. He chuckled and drove off, swerving to shut his door. Kimber started walking, but the sounds of screaming and a crash made her sprint to where the bots were. Optimus had the van's roof in his hands while the rest sat on the road in front of him. He was pissed, she could tell by his body movement. She saw the humans scramble out of the car. She made it to the bridge and looked down at Ironhide and Ratchet. She giggled as Ironhide pushed Ratchet for bumping into him. "Ratchet. Can I climb on?"

The medic looked up at her "Yes" He offered a hand which she climbed onto carefully. As he set her on his shoulder she saw one of the agents stripping. She nearly barfed as she looked away. Without hesitation Ratchet raised his hand to both block the appalling sight and calm her.

He then plucked her off of his shoulder and into his hand "Don't move" After muttering those words he transformed around her. Kimber stayed in a tight ball as gears, wires, and sharp metal zoomed around her. The next thing she felt was the soft leather of the passengers seat. She looked up and let out the breath she had been holding. The bots sped into the night except for Optimus who was running down the street, distracting a helicopter while black suv's went after the bots. Bee managed to break away from the group as did Jazz. Ironhide and Ratchet were still racing down the road, trying to loose the three SUV's on their tails. Ironhide commend Ratchet

"Take Kimber to a safe area"

"Don't hit any of the buildings"

"Why would he hit any of the-" Kimber looked out the rear-view mirror and saw Ironhide transform, smashing into the SUV's, instantly crushing on while the other two had huge dents in the front and roof. Kimber covered her mouth as he stood and aimed his blasters at the humans who came out

"Remember, don't harm humans Ironhide"

She saw Ironhide put his cannons away as they turned the corner. She looked ahead as they headed farther out of town and towards a canal. They stopped on top of a bridge and looked over the scene in front of them. Two helicopters circled bumblebee as he lied on the ground.

Jazz pulled up and was soon followed by Ironhide. the three watched as their scout was carried off on a flatbed. Jazz transformed and swung under the bridge where Optimus hid from both them and the humans.

As they waited for their leader to come up, Ratchet let Kimber out of him so she could get into Ironhide. She shook as she sat on his seat "Poor Bee"

"I sear I will fragging squish all of them!"

"His booming voice shocked flinched and accidentally hit his door. He winced and activated his holoform "But not you Kimber…"

The cab was silent as they idled there

"Why do they need him?"

Ironhide looked down at Kimber who was still shaking

"Why do they need Bee, the glasses, Sam?"

"If I knew we would be stopping them right now"

Kimber lifted her legs and rested her head on them "What if they...kill him"

"Would humans do that?"

"The wrong kind do…"

He revved his engine, making her flinch again. He looked down at her

"Why are you shaking?"

She glared up at him "BECAUSE I'M SCARED DAMN IT! THOSE PSYCHOPATHS HAVE BEE AND SAM AND KAYLA AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! AND IT DOESN'T HELP WHEN YOU GET ANGRY AND THREATEN TO SQUISH EVERYONE!"

His eyes widened as Kimber out right screamed at him. She continued to shake as she continued to glare at him. She then threw a punch at his arm, getting a solid hit. Ironhide didn't flinch though. She then threw another and another until she was wailing at his chest. Ironhide was partly happy that she was attacking his holoform and not his interior, but she needed to stop for her own good. When she aimed for his gut he caught her hand gently. Kimber hissed and tried yanking it away, but he tightened his grip

"Kimber you need to stop"  
"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because!" Her face was red and she had tears forming in her eyes.

Ironhide groaned to himself as a few tears fell. Ironhide looked away and then back to her. He pulled her across the cab and into his lap, making her shake. He kave her a bear hug and rubbed her back ' _Primus I hope I'm doing this the right way'_ He continued to rub her back as she whimpered "Don't worry Kim… we'll get Bee back and you can go back to your home...alright?"

Kimber had her face nuzzled into his shoulder, drying her tears on his shirt "Alright…"

Ironhide waited a few moments and was about to tell her to go back to her seat when Optimus got back on the bridge "I can sense a faint signal from bumblebee. We will follow the trail till it goes cold…"

Jazz transformed "And we have retrieved the glasses"

Kimber looked up from Ironhide's shoulder "D-Do we know what's on the glasses?"

Optimus transformed as well "No. We will discover that later'

Ratchet entered the conversation "You have no need to worry about that Kimber. You should rest, your systems are exhausted"

She nodded and said a silent "okay" before resting her head back on Ironhide's shoulder.

The weapons specialist grumbled to himself as they drove off towards the desert.


	6. UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. I've been working on papers and other crap, but I'm still working on this, don't worry. I hope you enjoyed the little fluff there! BTW Please Review. I enjoy reading your comments on the story and they help me improve!

XOXO

Aztec98


	7. Stealing Small Talk

The ride out of California and into Nevada was long and weary. The four bots had to endure the harsh winds and the acidic rain of Earth. Though Ratchet and Jazz complained Ironhide remained silent, wanting his charge to continue her sleep. Inside his cab his holoform was still inside but not awake as he was. He had reclined the driver's chair back and tinted the windows as his holoform acted as a cushion for Kimber as she continued to sleep. Ratchet would occasionally drive beside Ironhide to make sure everything was alright. He had never seen Ironhide so quiet and content

"They are nice when they sleep"

"Hm?" Ironhide shifted his attention to Ratchet who was beside him again

"Humans, especially femmes."

"Yeah. I knew that"

"Ironhide you need to be careful with her. Humans, especially femmes, are prone to make emotional bonds to anything being it a member of its species or an object they possess. I don't want her getting hurt because of you"

"Ratchet I don't think she would make an emotional bond with me. For all she knows is that I'm a slagging idiot who's trigger happy most of the time"

"That is true but it doesn't mean that she won't try. Look at her now, she seems so happy just resting there"

"Well as you said she needed to res-

"In your holoform's arms. Did she make any movements to get away from him?"

"No…"

"Precisely my point Ironhide, so be careful"

The com link shut up and Ratchet pulled ahead of him again. 'Hide turned his attention back to Kimber who had since then shifted. Instead of her head resting on his shoulder she had curled up and rested it on his chest. Something in his spark swelled inside but he ignored it and continued the drive.

Another hour into the drive Ironhide was greeted by the voice of his leader "Ironhide, does Kimber have any human money with her?"

"I am not sure"

"Ratchet says she needs to refuel"

"Alright, I will ask"

He woke up his holoform and made him gently wake Kimber. She jumped as he sat up but rubbed her eyes. He looked down at her as she yawned "Have we found Bee yet?"

"No but we need to get you fuel. Do you have any money to do so?"

Kimber searched her pockets both in her pants and riding jacket. "No. But I know how to get food"

The four pulled into a Speedway off the side of the road, each parking beside each other. Ironhide let Kimber out first before making his holoform follow "Stay here. We'll be out in a moment"

Optimus's cab door opened. A man with blonde hair stepped out. If Kimber didn't know it was a holoform she would have thought it was Chris Evans himself. "I'm coming with you"

"Um no you aren't. You need to change"

"Why? Human prefer this human"

"That is true but if Chris Evans walks in there with a voice deeper than the ocean itself...people will notice. Pick someone more...country"

Optimus got his holoform back into his truck and then back out. This one had black spiky hair and a slight farmers tan. His red flannel was rolled up at the sleeves and his dark blue jeans were faded. Kimber smiled and gave the thumbs up "Now that's gonna kill the ladies. Okay I am 99.9% sure there are females working in there so I need you two to distract them"

"And how will we do that?" Optimus asked innocently

Both Ironhide and Kimber smirked at one another "Optimus it's time you learn the art of flirting"

"Flirting?"

"Just watch me Optimus. I'll show you" Ironhide turned to Kimber and smirked, grabbing her hand. She was slightly taken by surprise as he pulled her close, almost chest to chest "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a dump like this?"

Even though this was just practicing Kimber was as red as a tomato. Ironhide let her go and she fanned her face "Yeah that's good. Go knock them dead"

The three made their way into the gas station. Ironhide and Optimus stayed together while Kimber went more towards the back where the sandwiches and little Debbie were stacked. Ironhide was the first to make his move. He grabbed a case of beer and walked up to the counter where a young lady was working. She couldn't have been under 18 by her looks. She looked up from the counter and locked eyes with Ironhide

"Uh.. will this be all?"

"Oh I'm not buying this. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you"

As expected the cashier drank it up as he bombarded her with complement after complement. Kimber looked to Optimus and motioned for him to do the same. Optimus blinked and quickly looked around for something to take up there. He grabbed a dog bone and a bottle of something from the fridge and took it up to the counter. The older looking woman, probably in her late 20's, looked up at Optimus and down at her items

"A dog toy huh?"

"Y-Yes. Its for my dog, Grimlock"

Kimber face-palmed as Optimus continued the conversation

"You know he really likes girls"

"Then I think he needs to be neutered"

His cheeks turned red "No-No not like that"

While he tried to explain Kimber started to slowly stash food into her jacket. She managed to fit a few sandwich wraps and a few twinkies before heading to the door. The women were so distracted they didn't notice her slightly bulky riding jacket

Optimus was the first to realize Kimber had left "You know what, I don't need this" He put the things back and quickly walked back to his form. Ironhide came out a few minutes later with the cashiers number. When his holoform got in Kimber was munching on one of the wraps she had stolen.

"So that's what you were doing"

"It wasn't easy. Optimus almost blew the whole thing"

Ironhide laughed as they continued to sit there. The vehicle modes needed a rest after almost endless driving in the last 12 hours "You know you would make a good decepticon"

Kimber fake pouted "What, you don't want me?"

Ironhide smiled "You know I do. I cant quit on my charge that easily" He reclined in his seat "How did you learn to do that?"

"L.A. Its a big human city. Sometimes me and my buddies would go out and want a treat so while they flirted with the cashier at the register I would snag us some candy. One time I got away with three sodas and a few donuts"

"What are those?"

"Well soda is a flavored and sugary drink that people drink and donuts are a circle of fried dough covered in a flavored icing. Some even have cream or jelly injected inside" She rubbed her tummy "My favorites are jelly filled with powdered sugar. I could eat those till the world ended" She looked down at the little pastries in her lap "But Twinkies will do. They're deep fried dough with cream inside. Its really good, wanna try"

"I don't think my holoform can eat"

"Oh… I never thought of that" She looked down at the golden desert before stuffing it in her own mouth and nearly inhaling it "mmmmmm"

As Kimber inhaled the second one the four vehicles drove down the highway in silence.


	8. Mission City

Later in the day The four pulled into a restricted area. One by one they transformed. Ironhide had to wait for Kimber and her trash to get out before he could follow suit. Jazz walked over and picked her up while Ironhide transformed. When he was done he walked past the two and up to Optimus, eager to know the location of the cube.

Kimber looked to Jazz as he sat her on his shoulder "So what is this cube for?"

"It creates life little spark"

"Really, so it created us?"

"Probably. I'm not so sure tho'" There was a humming sound "That Darwin guy… I think he knew that you guys weren't natural an' he tried to understand how you guys came around"

"I agree with him. I felt bad learning about all the people that bashed him because of his work. I guess that's why I'm not so religious"

There was another moment of humming "Religion? What were you?"

"My mom was christian. She would drag me to church when I was little and made me wear fancy dresses to promote herself. I'm more simplistic" She gestured to her tattered and torn black jeans. "I'm not into that fancy stuff"

"So, you don't go to church or celebrate the holidays"

"Well that's a yes and no question. I-" She was cut off by Optimus

"Here"

Jazz walked over with Kimber. Both of them stared at the holographic picture of the cube

"The coordinates are here. Log them in your computer's Jazz."

Kimber covered her ears as another round of humming came from Jazz. She never heard this alot with Ironhide "Got it boss bot. Tha' road cuts through the desert, making it easy to speed without gettin' pulled over"

"Good. We'll need to speed if we want to get to Bumblebee in time. Autobots, Roll out!" With that the four transformed. Kimber landed on the hood of Jazz and ran over to Ironhide whom pulled up. Once secured they sped down the road and into the desert.

Ironhide had all his windows down. Kimber laughed as her bright orange hair flew around her face. It looked like a fiery tornado engulfed her face. Ironhide laughed with her as he drove faster. Ratchet grumbled from in front of them. "How about you two stop getting on my aft and go off road?!"

Ironhide's holoform smirked and his windows went up "Whatever you say, hatchet" Ironhide quickly pulled off the road as Ratchet hit the breaks. Kim squeaked as they nearly jumped the ditch to get into the desert. Ratchet's sirens blaired as he drove after Ironhide

"I'm going to knock the scrap out of you and rearrange your frame to put those stupid cannons up your aft!"

Kimber laughed harder as they sped past Jazz and then Oprimus. The two stared at the scene beside them as the medic chased Ironhide and his charge past cactaceae and large rocks. The medic slowly gained up to them. Ironhide revved his engine "We're doomed!" Kimber yelled

"Not today. Hold on!" Ironhide swerved back onto the road. Optimus honked at him and started speeding up, but Ironhide was already too far away.

Ratchet pulled back into line, huffing "I hate that stupid aft"

Inside the cab Kimber was cheering and giving Ironhide's holoform a high five "That was awesome! I wanna do it again"

Ironhide panted "Yeah, maybe later"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just tired myself out"

Kimber looked up at him, concerned. She never thought that she would be concerned for the life of a truck. Ironhide looked ahead, pushing his thick black hair back. Kimber turned to look ahead "Optimus, how much farther until we get there?"

Ironhide glanced at her for a moment before Optimus spoke up "A long time...wait...his signal is close"

"What?" She looked up, leaning forward. The belt around her tightened and she was pulled back into the seat

"Don't do that. You could get hurt" There was a snicker over the radio "Shut your trap Jazz!"

In the distance, about the size of an ant, she could see Bee's yellow paint job followed by military vehicles "IT'S THEM!"

Ironhide covered his ears "Don't yell! Primus my audio receptors!"

Jazz was heard again "Nex' time you can ride wit' me Kimber"

"Don't even think about it"

"Jeez mister overprotective…."

Optimus butted in "Autobots Bumblebee has the cube" He quickly spun around as the vehicles passed him, followed by Ratchet and Jazz. Kimber gripped the seat as Ironhide whipped around. "HOLY SHIIIIIT"

Ironhide laughed, his holoform smirked as he left skid marks on the road "And they said I was overprotective" He sped down after the rest of his comrades.

As they drove Bee continually communicated with Optimus, telling him of his ordeal as they continued on. Optimus accidently break checked Jazz when Bee finished "Megatron is Online"

Ironhide grit his teeth "That slagger"

"We are to head to mission city to get the cube to safety"

Kimber looked at Ironhide's holoform. Before she could ask a question it faded "Kimber, you will stay with Bee and the humans. I have to communicate with the leader, Lennox"

Kimber sighed and rested her head back. She could feel her stomach turning, she was so scared. What was her father doing? 'This is why I need a phone'

She looked out the window, they went from the desert to the suburbs and then into the city. She felt like her tummy was going to explode as they made it to the freeway.

She flinched when Ironhide tightened the seat belt "Decepticons"

Kimber looked back and saw a giant truck with a soop and a cop car. The bots started speeding up as the truck transformed along with Optimus. Kimber closed her eyes, curling into a ball in the front seat as Ironhide sped not only past Ratchet but past Bee and Jazz. Kimber's heart pounded over the roar of her guardian's engine. She didn't register that they pulled into the city until he stopped.

Ironhide's cab door opened "Get out"

Kimber complied, hesitantly climbing out of her guardian and joining the soldiers around him. "Kimber, keep by Lennox, but not in the way"

"A-Alright" She watched quietly as one of the men popped a flair like object that emitted a green smoke as a jet flew over them. It gave her the chills knowing she was about to be in a war zone soon, she could feel it

"Raptor. Raptor Do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke for over. We need blackhawks for extraction"

Suddenly Ironhide transformed "Its starscream" Kimber, and the rest of the humans, froze in fear "Take over!" Bee transformed along with the others and picked up a semi trailer for cover as Starscream came back. Kimber ran with the man she presumed was lennox. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an alley with the other soldiers while Sam and Kayla went behind Bee and Ironhide. She covered her ears and slammed her eyes shut as the jet fired, causing an explosion. Her ears rang as everyone piled out of the alley.

"BEE!"

Kimber looked at the beloved scout to the autobots and froze as he crawled out from under the truck with his legs mangled. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Shock.

Ironhide poked her "Stay with Lennox" His cannons charged as more decepticons spilled into a city

Her world seemed to spin as Lennox pushed her ahead with his troop. "Kid, what's your name"

"Kim, Kim" Her eyes were wide

"Alright, Kim. I want you to hang with Jenson and Phillips" He pointed to the two men a little farther back before waving them over. "You two, protect her and only her. If she gets trapped you save her, if she breaks a leg you carry her. Is that understood"

"Yes sir." The taller, Jensen, looked down at kimber. He had black hair like will, but it was longer. Phillips was slightly shorter with brown curly hair and a baby face "Don't worry ma'am. You're in good hands" The two walked ahead, Kimber following from behind. The troop ran down streets. Kimber zipped up her riding coat as they hid inside a building. Lennox was talking to a guy towards the front. He was african american. Jenson nudged her "That's his second in command, Epps" Kim nodded

The group froze as there was a thump that shook the building. Outside they could see a big black bot. He had helicopter propellers on its back and one on its hand. She leaned closer to the window and saw Optimus fighting whom she presumed was Megatron. "He's going for Optimus. We have to do-"

Jenson covered her mouth "Do you want us to get caught?"

Kimber blushed and pulled away, wiping the dirt off her mouth "No…."

"Then stay by Philips while we think"

Kimber sat on an old couch while Phillips stood "So...got a name?"

"Phillips?"

"That's you last name…."

"Oh it's Jared"

"Cool…"

Just then there were the roar of engines "Air strike!" Epps called out. Everyone hit the deck as smoke quickly filled the room and street. The men looked out the window, jaws dropped "How is that thing still alive?!"

She stood, shocked, by the younger soldier. As they talked Kim spotted a motorbike abandoned with a key in it. She then eyed Jenson's semi automatic "Would it be crazy if I did this?"

"Did what?" Before the private could react Kimber ran across the space and grabbed the gun before jumping out the window.

Jenson was about to jump out when she took off on the bike in the direction of the decepticon. Epps looked at the thing again "The shield is down" Everyone looked at him "Get ready to fire if she doesn't take this thing out" Jenson huffed and moved away to let Phillips aim at the 'beast'

Kimber took a few deep breaths. She had only bailed off of a bike once and that was to keep from getting hit. The weapon in her hand was ready and she closed her eyes. She quickly ditched the bike and slid under the huge decepticon, firing up at it as she slid down the road, tearing up her jacket. She grinned and hollered as each shot went up and into the con. When she stopped she flipped over, ready to run. Her smile only grew as the con fell backwards, dead

The men piled out and grabbed her. She had scrapes on her arms and legs, but everything else was fine. Lennox laughed "You're crazy!"

Kimber laughed, leaning on him "It runs in the family"

Just like that the group was on the move again. They had to make sure Sam made it to the location for extraction, but where was Makayla? She looked around as they ran and stopped when she saw a cop car. She was frozen in fear and they didn't realize she had stopped.


	9. (I cant think of a name for this one)

Kimber shrieked as Barricade transformed, reaching for her. He was stopped when someone shot him again and again. It wasn't the sound of cannons, but like a blaster. She turned around to see Bee riding on a tow truck. With the threat gon Kim ran to the truck, getting in "Holy shit Kayla!"

The two hugged before taking off again "There's three cons down. It's only Starscream and Megatron left"

"Alright so what do we do?"

"We're getting out of the way. Sam has the cube and Optimus has Megatron handled…"

"You didn't sound so sure about it"

"Yeah…"

The two girls pulled into a parking garage and got out, almost holding their breath as they looked up at the old church. The helicopter was there and they could see Sam

Then disaster struck. Starscream attacked the blackhawks, sending them tumbling to the ground. Kimber covered her mouth to muffle a scream while Kayla screamed out for Sam. Just then Megatron crashed onto the rooftop, looking for sam who now clinged to one of many statues on the edge of the roof. Kimber hugged Kayla as they watched in horror. Just then as then Ironhide and Ratchet pulled up, transforming. Ironhide reached in and pulled Bumblebee out while Ratchet scanned him

"Aren't you going to help Sam? Where's Jazz"

Ironhide looked back over to the building before turning his attention back to his charge "Optimus has it under control…"

"And Jazz?"

The two were quiet

"Where's Jazz?"

"Kimber please be quiet, I don't know if Starscream-"

"WHERE IS JAZZ!"

"KIMBER SILENCE!" Ironhide snapped

Kimber fell back, shaking as her heart pounded. She knew it, he didn't have to tell her. Water filled her eyes as she curled into a ball. Ironhide didn't look at her as he helped Ratchet with Bee's legs.

The scout turned towards her and soothingly stroked her back, humming. Kimber shook as he petted her. She could hear Sam scream as he fell. She felt like her world was ending. How could the bots be so calm when they were so close to losing the cube to Megatron. How could they have such faith in their leader? Maybe it was the same way she looked up to her father. She always knew he could control anything that came his way….

She looked up as there was another scream, not belonging to Optimus or Sam. She got up as Ironhide and Ratchet, both carrying Bee, walked down the street, towards the old building. On the way Ratchet handed Bee off to Ironhide, for the mech it brought old memories from cybertron, but that was a story for another time. Kimber looked over and saw Ratchet pick up two shiny objects. Her heart ached as she saw jazz, split in half.

Kayla wrapped her arm around her, making Kimber look ahead at another silver body, Megatron. She scowled at the face of the decepticon leader as Optimus stood, sam beside him. She watched Kayla run over and hug him. She huffed and wiped away a tear before looking around. Where were the guys?

Seemingly out of nowhere they appeared, one man short. She walked over to Phillips "Where's Jenson?"

Her heart throbbed as he looked up at her. His brown eyes were red "When Starscream came back, we were right under them. Jenson got us out of the way" She felt the pain in his voice. Today was a hard day for the whole group. They lost friends, but together they defeated the decepticons and with that the earth and all life on it lived another day. As the sun set more helicopters came to the city. Coordinates were given to the autobots so they would follow to a military base on the border of Nevada and California while the humans borded helicopters. Slowly a phone was passed around. Sam got to talk to his parent and Kayla told her father she was fine. When it came to Kimber she quickly called home hoping her father would be home, it was Monday night.

"Pick up...pick up...pick- DAD!"

"Kimber where are you! I thought you were dead! They found your cycle on the side of the road"

"I know, i know. Daddy I'll explain when I get home, okay"

"Alright, and when you get home you're getting a cellphone"

"Okay" Tears fell down her cheeks "I'll see you at home"

"Okay Kimmy. Be safe"

"'Kay, Love you"

"Love you too"

She hung up the phone, wiping away tears. Will took the phone back and put it in his pocket. 'You kids were brave" He looked at all of them

"When I was your age I probably wouldn't have the balls to slide under a killer decepticon to shoot his ass, help a giant robot who had lost his legs, or destroy megatron himself with a cube" He pointed to each of them. "And we lost some friends...the autobots lost Jazz and we lost Jenson… but we they didn't die in vain, they fought for their planet, home or adopted"

He sat back down, wiping a cloth across his dirty forehead. They were all filthy. Their clothes were torn. Kimber had her riding jacket in her lap. It was threatening to tear in two like a wet paper. She sighed and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She never realized how tired she was.

When she opened her eyes Sam was poking her "We landed" she groaned as she got up, her back was sore. Kayla looked up at her from the exit of the helicopter "we can get ice on that once we're debriefed"

"Debriefed?"

Will stepped back up "by me, by the secretary of defence, and then Optimus"

"When do you think we'll be home?"

"Probably tomorrow night. Ratchet and our medics need to look you three over to make sure you don't have any broken bones"

The three teens groaned, but obliged as they were lead to the medical tent where ratchet's alt mode was parked. Once inside Kimber locked eyes with Ratchet's ponytail. It was different then she remembered, but the last time she saw it was about a day ago so she didnt really have a good memory of it. Ir was short, more of like a bob than a ponytail. He had a parcial beard on her face. His blue eyes glanced over from behind his red glasses and he smirked, holding up a needle "You're next Kimber"

She froze "Shit"


	10. Memories

Kimber lied on a cot in a small tent she shared with Kayla. It was only the morning after the ordeal and they still weren't aloud to go home. She looked around her side of the tent for her jacket. The cool morning air was leaking into the tent, making her shiver. She checked under the covers, under the cot, and the outside of the tent, but her jacket was nowhere to be found. She let out a groan and lied back down on the cot. "Well fuck"

"What?" Kayla was brushing her hair on her cot

"Someone took my riding jacket"

"That thing? It was all torn up"

"Yeah but it's better than me freezing my ass off" Just then Kimber registered Makayla had different clothes on than sunday night "Where did you get those?"

"Sam's mom. She's really sweet"

"Ooookay?" She raised an eyebrow "Anyway do you know where it might be?"

"I don't know. Will took it"

"Will?" She growled "I'm gonna kill him"

Kayla rolled her eyes "Good luck with that"

Kimber stormed out of her tent. In one of the open hangers she spotted Optimus, transformed "She ran over, kicking up sand in her wake. When her feet hit the concrete she looked up at the catwalk and shouted "WILL!"

The Captain looked down "What?"

"Where the fuck is my riding jacket!"

"I threw it away!"

"Why the fuck would you do that?!"

"It's a surprise"

"A surprise?! YOU THREW IT AWAY FOR A SURPRISE!"

"Do you want it or not?!" He snapped. Kimber grew silent, quickly looking down to the ground "That's what I thought. Now please be quiet, I'm talking with the secretary of defence"

The hanger was quiet for a few minutes. Kim leaned against Optimus's foot as she rubbed her head "Are you still tired Kimber?" Optimus asked, kneeling down

Kim staggered back "Yeah, but I'm still a bit cold and it didn't help I had nightmares last night" The hanger was once again rendered silent as Optimus researched nightmares. The light in his optics dimmed slightly

'Ironhide?'

The weapons specialist grumbled from his resting spot on the other side of the base 'Yes Optimus?'

'Your charge has had a nightmare and requires warmth'

Ironhide slowly rolled to his leader's location 'Isn't that why humans have blankets?'

'Ironhide…'

'I know, I'm on my way' Ironhide slowly rolled to the hanger. It wasn't a long drive so he could afford to roll his way through the tents and other hangers. Once he made it to the entrance of the main hangar he opened his back driver side door. Kim quietly thanked Optimus before walking over to Ironhide. His interior was already heated to a cozy temperature. His windows tinted to kill nearly all the light peaking in. once she crawled into the back he shut the door and rolled back to his old resting spot.

"Kim...what did you dream about?"

She yawned "Yesterday...again...and again…" She rested her head back down, nuzzling it into the soft and warm leather of the seat.

Ironhide felt his spark swell as she got comfortable "Don't worry Spark...they'll go away soon"

She yawned again "Spark?"

"You need to sleep Kimber"

"Alright" Soon after closing her eyes the teen was out like a light, leaving her guardian to rest in the rays of the rising sun.

Ironhide sank on his axles as the sun warmed his plating. He wasn't really going soft was he? Just for this human? Well she wasn't any human. From the story he had heard from Will she was brave and spunky; he would have to google that. She was also determined, but could get scared like everyone else. In a way she was like Bee when he was a sparkling.

Ironhide remembered those years on Cybertron, pulling Sparklings from buildings or sparkling holds of fallen sires and carriers. He would have rather been on the battlefield, he was their strongest mech, but the autobot sparklings were valuable to the cause and the many who had done it before were mowed down by decepticons. Ironhide wa not only chosen as defence, but sparklings he encountered were naturally drawn to him.

In one of these "Sparkling extractions" Ironhide was sent to a larger cybertronian city which held the equivalent to a human orphanage. His spark twitched as he saw the building completely flattened. He was about to walk away when a loud wail met his audios. He ran back to the rubble and he found a heat signature. A small Sparkling was trapped in a small room like structure created by the rubble. He pulled the metal away and pulled out the small yellow sparkling. In years to come Ironhide would raise the sparkling who grew to be known as Bumblebee.

Ironhide was tossed from his memories when Kimber flinched. He noted she was perpetrating rapidly. He turned down the heat and activated his holoform. Her body was shaking. Another nightmare. His holoform activated, pulling her into his lap. He cradled her like he had before, making sure she was comfortable. AS he did she woke up, crying "Shh Shh"

"I-It's my fault"

"No it's not Kimber, shh"

"He's dead because of me"

He knew it was Jenson "He did what he did to save his team"

"I should have been with them. They were looking for me"

Ironhide frowned, resting her head under his "Just relax Spark…"

Kimber continued to cry. Minutes passed and she slowly grew quiet, falling back into recharge.


	11. Pain of the Past

As the afternoon rolled around lunch was put out for the base's guests. Ironhide rolled to the mess hall. Kimber was still asleep in his back. His holoform's shirt was covered in now dried tears as his charge's head rested on his shoulder. When he parked he looked at her "Kim" He gently shook her "Kim wake up"

The teen groaned, shifting "What?"

"It's lunch time"

"What is it?"

He raised an eyebrow "HUman food"

She groaned, not really moving "DO I have to?"

"Do you want Ratchet to force feed you?"

She got up, opening the door "Bye"

Ironhide chuckled as his charge ran into the hall, grabbing her food.

When Kimber ran in to get her food Sam and Kayla were already eating. Over the past few days the two had gotten increasingly friendly with one another. She could see where this would be headed, but it didn't matter. She was ready to go home. She just wanted to be back in her bed with her dad and Cooper. She missed him. 'I wonder if he misses me too'

She knew Cooper didn't have a lot of time. He was an old dog and Rottie's don't live as long as humans do, no dogs do. She only hoped that he could hold out until she got home. As she started to eat she noticed someone sat beside her, looking over she smiled at Phillips "Hay"

He smiled "Hay. How was your sleep? I haven't seen you all day"

"Oh. I didn't have such a good night. I pretty much slept all morning in Ironhide"

"How does that work?"

"Well he's a truck...remember? So I just sleep in the back seat"

"But what if he transformes?"

"He won't. He knows I'm in there. I don't know what he'll do if there's danger and I'm fast asleep"

"Scary isnt it?" He took a bite of his military issued food as she her turkey sandwich

"Now that I think about it, yeah" She shuddered at the mental image of her getting stuck in his gears "Remind me never to think about that again"

"Done" He sipped from his gatorade bottle "So, where are you from?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

His freckles scrunched together as he smiled "Well, I'm from Utah, West Valley to be specific"

"South Beach, California"

"That's cool. Do you surf?"

"Na. This time of year there's a lot of sharks, but next month the beaches will open"

"That must be scary"

"Yeah a little. Some kid lost a foot, hence the late opening"

He nodded in silence "The only dangers we have are run away exotic pets, cougars, and sometimes mountain goats" Kimber giggled "What? They're scary when they're running after you"

"Ah man. Okay what pets have escaped"

"Looks like we have an animal lover on our hands"

"I might have dabbled in civilian care of injured animals" He raised an eyebrow "I healed and raised injured animals…"

"Ooooh! What did you 'heal'"

"A kitten, a few puppies, and a pigeon fledgling"

"Did you keep him, the pigeon?"

"I was since I pretty much raised him…"

"What happened?"

"My mom left the window open and a cat got him" Jared was quiet as he continued to eat his lunch. Kimber finished her sandwich and lied her head in her hands, rubbing her face "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate my mom…" The pair were quiet again. Jared rubbed her back as she shook from anger and sadness "She just- she ruins everything. She never listens! Sure I'm pretty much a mirror image of her but I'm not HER! I'm my own person! WHo the hell would force their child to be who they didn't want to be! I didn't want her dresses. I wasn't clean like her! I like to get dirty, I like to play with trucks, I love animals-a-and she ruined it all! Every patient either died or were taken to the shelter! When I left for school she would throw out toy cars I found. For my birthday she got me a dress after I begged for a ride around truck! I mean who wouldn't want that?"

Jared looked into her red eyes that leaked tears. He pulled her into a hug as she wailed. Kayla and Sam looked over at their friend as did the rest of Jared's squad.

As Jared did his best to calm Kim, Ironhide's holoform ran in the mess hall and over to the pair. He knelt beside the young humans "What happened?"

Jared sighed "The past...memories"

Ironhide patted his back "Come on. Let's get her out of here" Jared let go. Kimber rubbed her eyes as Ironhide leaned down, lifting her like a tot. Her legs wrapped around his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her head rested against his neck as she choked out more tears. Ironhide rubbed her back as he and Jared walked out of the mess hall. Ironhide carried Kimber to his alt mode, setting her in the back seat.

Jared tried to climb in with her but Ironhide scowled at him "Go back to your troop. Will wouldn't like you lacking off with the civilian" The young soldier nodded shyly, turning and walking back to the mess hall to take care of his food. Ironhide's holoform fades and Ironhide's alt mode rolls down the dirt road.

Outside Optimus watched in silence from the hanger. 'Ironhide and Kimber are getting close'

Ratchet responded 'Yes I know'

'How will this affect them in the long run'

'Optimus if you cannot predict that then I cannot. All we can do is guide Ironhide'

'What about Kimber?'

'Kimber is her own person. She is a mere moment in our lives Optimus. In less than 100 years she will be gone. It is only best that we don't ruin what friendship the two are forming'

Optimus nodded 'Yes, but what if this friendship becomes more?"

Ratchet sighed 'Then we only hope Ironhide will be gentle'

'And if he isn't?'

'Then we hope Kimber can take the pain'


	12. Welcome Home

Kimber sniffled in the back of Ironhide as he continually drove around the perimeter of the fence as his holoform sat beside her, trying to calm her own "Kimber please. You need to meet with Will and Optimus soon. The teen was distraught. What had brought her to such a state? He didn't have time to ask as Optimus's voice rang through his radio

'Ironhide please bring Kimber to the main hanger'

Ironhide let out a sigh and changed directions, going to the large metal building in the center of the base. "Kim you need to calm down" She didn't say anything. Ironhide grumbled "You need to stop acting like a sparkling, Kimber"

"What's a sparkling?"

He frowned down at her "It's a baby, now dry those tears"

Kim did as she was told, wiping the tears away "Why do you keep calling me spark then?"

He let out a sigh "Spark means heart or soul. Each of us has one both autobot and decepticon"

Kim blushed. She didn't say or ask anything until Ironhide parked, letting her out and into the hanger. Kayla and Sam were sitting together on metal folding chairs. One was left empty near Ratchet ped as he stood near the entrance to the hanger. Kimber sat, slouching as she waited for Will's words. Optimus stood behind the human, looking at Ironhide as he transformed. Both he and Will had to hurry on their laws with the human government in order to get the humans home faster. Sure Kayla and Sam were fine but he noticed Kimber was having a harder time. Being on this base made traumatising memories come back to her. He and Ironhide thought it was best to get her home as soon as they could.

Will took a deep breath "Alright. Optimus and I have come to some ground rules for all of you. On the human side of things you are not to tell anyone except for your trusted family members about the autobots. Rule two is that you will all need to report to either a base in Reefside at the navy base where the bots will be based or to Optimus via your guardians com link. Rule three is that you never go anywhere without your guardian"

Optimus nodded "And as such there will be a guardian reassignment. Bee instead of having two charges you will have Sam as your soul guardian. Makayla your new Guardian is Ratchet" The two groaned. "Kimber you are to stay with Ironhide. Autobots you know my rules and they still stand. No harming any local life unless they present a threat to your charge. Though Megatron is dead decepticons may be still crawling around the Earth and it is our duty to make sure each one is either taken in or killed" The autobots stiffened Optimus had never said to kill any decepticons. It had always been capture and interrogate. None questioned their leader as he continued "Humans… if your guardian is to go on a mission you will stay at Reefside base"

"I'll be sure to get a room made for you Kim...you'll be spending a lot of time there" Ironhide grumbled from behind. Kimber sighed, less than excited for the cold lonesome slumber parties that will be spent at the base.

"Lastly be cautious of any unusual cars and strangers. Look for the decepticon emblem or red eyes. If you do see one stay close to your guardian"

Sam groaned "How long will this last?"

"Only the summer" Will replied. "By the time the new school year begins you three will be in green

"And green is good?" Kimber asked

"Yes. and I will be sure to mail your surprise as soon as it gets here" Kimber raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Will looked up to Optimus who nodded "You are dismissed"

The teens quickly jumped up. Bee and Ironhide quickly transformed while Ratchet groaned, transforming slowly much to Makayla's displeasure "Come on Ratch!"

Kim jumped into Ironhide's passenger's seat as sam did into Bee's. The two bots charged down the dirt road towards the gated exit to the base. It was neck in neck. Bee was starting to get the upper hand as they got closer. The guards at the gate tried to quickly as the two vehicles barreled towards them. Bee zoomed through first before Ironhide charged through after him.

Kimber laughed as they got on Bee's aft. Bee Honked and sped up, veering off road. Ironhide took the chance to boost himself down the road as the sports car followed along side in the dry dirt.

Sam rolled down the window and so did Ironhide. His holoform looked down at him "That's cheating asshole"

Kimber leaned over guardian, sticking her head out the driver side window "No! Its called using your assets!"

Bee honked in anger and Ironhide did the same. His horn caused both teens to cover their ears. Kim crawled back into her seat as they continued to power down the dirt road. She could see the black strip of the road approaching. Ironhide went faster and kimber gripped the door. A seat belt wrapped around her before squeezing her close to the seat.

Kimber shut her eyes and covered her mouth as her guardian tried his best to drift onto the road. He went on two wheels at one point, making her scream. Ironhide laughed as he slowed to the speed limit "How was that?"

She scowled at him "You could have flipped us!"

"And Bee could have flipped us back over"

"What if the cops saw us"

"They did not"

Kimber let out a sigh "Just be more careful, okay?"

"Yes, Spark"

Kim rubbed her arm and looked out the window. The ride was silent as they went up and over the mountains. Kim had fallen asleep half way home. The sun started to set as they made it into town. Ironhide sighed and poked Kimber until she woke up "Hm?"

"I need to know your address"

"Oh um… it's 124 Richter Rode, the one with the white truck in the driveway" Ironhide turned the corner and followed his internal GPS. Lo and behold the mentioned white truck was in the driveway along with another human. Ironhide parked and got out with Kimber who ran over to the other human, hugging him "DADDY!"

He wrapped his arms around his and kissed her cheek. A single tear rolled down his face as he rubbed her back "Oh Kimber I was so worried"

"I know dad" She pulled away and waved over Ironhide "This is Ironhide. He's my guardian for the time being"

Ironhide offered a hand. Optimus made him study human customs when it came to conversation "Nice to meet my charge's sire"

Jason shook his hand with a smile "Nice to meet my daughter's guardian. Will you be staying here?"

"Yes I will, but I will eat on my own so no need to offer food" This was a cover. His holoform couldn't really process food let alone taste it "Where would you like me to sleep?"

Kimber ran inside as Jason looked to the door "Come on in and I'll show you" He turned and went to the back door. "Oh and make sure your truck is moved. I may need to leave tonight. Oh and do you have a problem with dogs?"

Ironhide had a temporary flashback to Mojo peeing on him "As long as they do not lubricate on me or my truck then it is fine"

Jason made a face before walking into his house. Inside Cooper has Kimber on the floor. He was licking her face all over making the girl laugh "Ah!"

Jason laughed while Ironhide stood behind him. Compared to Jason Ironhide's holoform was half a foot taller than him. Never in his life had the farm boy meet anyone who was 6'7 "Ignore them, he missed her a lot" He walked past the two on the floor and walked up the stairs "We have two rooms here. My room and kimbers but we have the couch in the basement. Dont worry in comfy and I should know, but it might smell like smoke in the morning"

Ironhide raised an eyebrow as Kimber's father grabbed pillows and blankets from the closet at the end of the hall "You smoke?"

"No, I'm on the fire department. They don't let you on if you smoke"

"Oh…" Ironhide followed him back downstairs. Cooper was outside and Kimber had vanished to the bathroom in need of a shower. Jason put the blankets and pillows on the couch before heading to the fridge "Do you want a soda?"

"I'm good"

Just then Kimber's voice was heard "Dad, can you get me my pj's?"

Jason said "They should still be on the computer chair" Ironhide nodded and walked up the stairs. One room had a queen sized berth with grey walls, definitely not his charges room. The other room had blue and white walls. There were shelves over the berth that held a few trophies and ribbons along with a stuffed cat. The computer chair had red and black clothing on it. A pair of black pants and a red short sleeve. He grabbed the two and walked down the stairs. Jason had started making human food as he came down. Ironhide followed the sound of water before coming to a door. He knocked lightly "Kimber, I have your clothing"

There was a shriek from the other side and thud. Ironhide kicked open the door to see the teen rubbing her eyes with a bottle of shampoo on the bottom of the rub. He slapped his hand over his eyes before putting the clothing on the ground and walked out.

There was a call from the kitchen "What happened?"

"Um...she got shampoo in her eyes"

Jason immediately rounded the corner with a pan "WHAT?!"

"I didn't mean to!"

Ironhide tripped as Kimber peaked her head out. Jason pointed to Ironhide "I want him out!"

"What? Why?"

"He saw you!"

"I-... Ironhide you pervert!"

"You know I'm not custom to your human culture. I thought you were being attacked"

John was about to swing "What the hell does that mean?"

Kimber pushed her father back a bit "Dad you may need to sit down. I know it's late already but there are a few things we need to explain, alright?"

Jason dropped the pan into his side "Fine….but he still sleeps on the couch"


	13. Morning at the base

**Hay guys. Just wanna let you know that I'm having a boat load of fun writing this story but I always enjoy getting reviews and feedback even if you think its real small It means a lot to me. Now on to the story!**

Jason sat wide eyed as Ironhide told him nearly everything Kimber knew. Kimber sat beside her guardian as he explained of his kind and of the team or at least who was left. The next part came as a surprise. She and Ironhide, along with the rest of the autobots, had become a member of a group which consisted of members under the 'Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty' otherwise known as N.E.S.T. Their human companions consisted of Will Lennox's team and the autobots charges whom were unofficial members of the team. "Our base is in Reefside, just a short ride. Kimber will accompany me there every day and I will come back with her every night. If there is an emergency you need to go to the base, but call. me. First. I am solely responsible for Kimber and Kimber alone, you're her sire so you're an acception"

Said charge slapped his arm "That was rude"

"It's the truth Kimber. If there was a fire I would get you first. If decepticons were attacking I would protect you first. It is my duty to protect my charge, but anyone important to her is second thought"

Tears welled up in her eyes. She could imagine many scenarios. She's falling down a cliff and she's caught while Cooper falls into the ocean. Her house is on fire and she gets pulled out but her father is lost. "That's that's cruel! How could you be so heartless. I-I'm your charge and yet all other human lives mean nothing to you but me? How would you feel if you were saved in time but because your guardian was so stubborn your parents died!"

Ironhide placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. She stood and ran up the stairs with water still dripping from her hair. Ironhide went to follow but Jason stopped him "Let her go" He sat back down, looking to the floor "She is right though…" Ironhide looked up "She may be your charge but I'm her only family, Cooper too. She loves us more than anything and if she loses us I'm sure she'll break." Ironhide remained silent. The thin walls allowed him to hear her sobbing from her room. His spark twinged in pain as he heard her wailes. The humans were right.

"Alright….when it comes to danger I will be sure to save all of you…"

Jason nodded and looked at the clock. "Jeeze it's midnight. I better go get sleep while I can. He turned out the lamp and said goodnight to Ironhide before heading up to his room. Ironhide's holoform flickered for a moment before it disappeared. Outside Ironhide sagged on his axles. He didn't like it when he made Kimber cry, pit he didn't like it when she cried at all. He looked up at her darkened window.

The night dragged on. Ironhide had parked on the side of the road incase Jason needed to go to his work while he recharged. The cooing of mourning doves and the squawking of seagulls woke the bot. Jason's truck was gone but Kimber was still home. He had to make it up to his charge for making her cry. No hugs, no cuddles. He needed to do something better. He noted her dog laying on the yard and he would let Kimber bring her pet.

Inside Kimber lied on her be lazily reading the posts on facebook. Kayla was now in a relationship with Sam. She let out a sigh "It's tuesday…." She rubbed her eyes and rolled out of bed, onto the floor with a thump.

She rubbed her head and sat up just as Ironhide's holoform activated "What happened?"

"Overprotective much? I just fell out of bed. No big deal" She stood slowly "When are we leaving?"

"Whenever you're ready"

"Good. Just give me half an hour okay"

Ironhide nodded but stayed raised an eyebrow and walked past him, rubbing shoulders with him as she headed down the stairs to eat. She was still a bit bitter about last night. She was most likely going to spend the whole with Bee while Sam and Kayla smooched. She fake gagged at the mental image. She fixed herself a bowl of Special K and sat down. What did Bee's holoform even look like? She had seen everyone's but Bee's and Jazz's.

She let out a deep sigh. She still missed him. Kim ran a hand through her hair as she scooped another spoonful of breakfast into her mouth. She didn't finish. She put the bowl into the sink before running back upstairs. It was going to be hot so she threw on a modest pair of black shorts with a white tank top. SHe went to the closet and grabbed one of many jackets she had. The one in particular was dark blue. She slipped on some converse and ran down the stairs to be met with Ironhide's holoform with Cooper's leash in hand.

She stared at him for a moment "Why do you have that?"

"We're bringing him with us"

"What?" She tries not to smile

"I thought it would be a good idea to bring your pet with us…"

She smiles softly "Thank you" She takes the leash and runs out the door "Cooper! Come on boy! We're going for a ride!" The old dog ran over, sitting to let her put the leash on before leading him to ironhide. The old dog had a hard time climbing up. Luckily Kimber made something for him. She ran to the shed while Ironhide watched. She brought out a long ramp, dragging it to the truck to make it easier for the dog to get in

'Good idea' That thought lasted a moment when Cooper sat down in the back "MUD?!"

"Sorry!"

His holoform appeared beside her "Make sure he's clean next time"

"Alright. Can you help me get this in the back? He's gonna need it to get out"

"Sure…" The two grabbed the wooden ramp and carefully put it in the back. Kimber hopped in the back seat to make sure Cooper sat still. Ironhide was sure to drive as smoothly as possible. When he entered the base the men eyed the ramp with confused looks on their faces. Ironhide stopped outside one of three hangers. Kimber got out with his holoform and set the ramp up. Cooper carefully walked down the ramp before Ironhide transformed.

Cooper barked and Kimber held him down "Shh. Cooper stop" The dog obeyed and licked her face, wagging the little bob he had for a tail. Kimber giggled and pet him lightly as Ironhide walked off

"Kim!" Jared ran over with a smile on his face. He stood in front of her before kneeling to pet Cooper "Who's this big guy?"

She giggled as Cooper licked his hand "This is my dog Cooper. Ironhide let me bring him today"

"He's an old boy. Is that why you have the ramp?"

"Yeah." He motioned towards it "Let's get that in the hangar before Bee uses it as a ramp" The two laughed as they pulled the wooden structure into the hanger with Cooper in toe. They propped it against the wall. "So you're here all day?"

"Yep, just me and Coops"

"Well the others will be here"

"Yeah but they'll be too busy making out to notice me"

The pair made gagging noises before laughing "You know if you want to I could ask Lennox if I could accompany you"

"No" The two looked up at Ironhide "Phillips, Lennox needs you, not my charge"

"R-Right away sir" He mouthed a sorry to Kim before running off to find his leader

"What the hell was that for?"

"You don't need him for company"

"It's better than no one!"

"You have Cooper"

"But I want someone to talk to. Sure he's the best companion a girl could ask for but he isn't exactly good at conversation"

Ironhide paused for a moment. He rubbed the back of his helm "I'm...sorry"

"Whatever.. Come on Coops" Kimber walked out of the hanger and into the sunshine. Some men looked but then back forward again when they heard the whirring of two large cannons.

Kimber laughed as Cooper trotted beside her as she jogged. She had never seen him so lively. The two ran farther and farther down the tarmac until they made it to the grass on the other side. It was dry, but still felt good to the pair as he lied down. Cooper panted heavily as did Kimber. She stared at the sky. It was so clear. Today would be a good day for swimming...but she was stuck here. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the sun.


End file.
